Again
by Meiiko Neah Oguri Bezarius
Summary: "Neh papa, qu'ais-je fait à la vie, que t'ai-je fait pour que tu disparaisses de ma vie? Pour que consciemment, tu me bannisse de ta vie? Neh, l'amour, la famille : tous ça, n'est qu'une comédie?" OS sombre, philosophique? Peut être, à vous de voir. UA. POV Gaara. Rating M pour le langage et le contexte assez noir.


_Titre : __**Again**_

_Auteur : __**Meiiko**_

_Disclaimer : __**Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à l'illustre Kishimoto-sama, je ne fait que lui emprunter ces personnages! **_

**_Ohayo Mina-san! Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment... Surement pour ça que j'ai du mal à avancer sur Ribenji, Hunhun... Cette fic sera sombre et philosophique? Peut être à vous de voir. J'attend vos impressions... Ou pas. A vous de juger. Je vous laisse lire. _**

**_Pardonnez-moi les fautes, hein. Moi et l'orthographe... Huuuuum, Bonne Lecture! _**

* * *

**_Again_**

Avoir un père, une mère, un frère et une sœur, à quoi ça rime ? Ah oui, « la famille »... Avoir des cousins, des cousines, quelles importances quand on ne les connaît que de nom ?

Avoir des secrets de famille ? Avoir des problèmes ? Quand est-il quand on nous dit « tu n'en parles pas, sa ne concerne que nous. » ? Quand est-il de nos sentiments, de notre souffrance à nous enfant « innocents » ?

Les potes : simple connaissance, les ami(e)s, les meilleur(e)s ami(e)s, notre « famille de Cœur ». Un soulagement dans notre adolescence, les rires, les bêtises, les pleures, les beuveries, les gueules de bois.. Les « je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive ». Qui ment, qui dit la vérité ? Qui nous restera liés ? A qui peut-t-on tout dire ?

On m'a dit, « on ne touche pas à ma famille sans en subir les conséquences ». On m'a dit que j'étais important, que j'étais beau, que j'étais gentil. J'ai horreur de ces mots : ça me fait penser que je ne le suis pas assez souvent. Est-ce un compliment pour qu'on se sente aimer ?

L'hétérosexualité, l'homosexualité, ça n'a plus tellement d'importance. Deux hommes ensembles, deux femmes ensembles ont les mêmes droit qu'un homme et une femme ensemble, non ? Quels sont leurs crimes si ce n'est celui de s'aimer ? Un jour, j'ai dit à mes parents que j'étais bi, que j'aimais embrasser des personnes du même sexe que moi. On m'a ri au nez. Sa fait mal mais, on avance.

Ne jamais s'arrêter. Ne pas s'arrêtait sur sa douleur, sur sa souffrance, ne pas montrais combien on a mal. Ne pas montrais combien on voudrait hurler au monde notre haine, nos larmes...

Aller voir des psychiatres, parler de ce qu'il ne va pas, de ce qui peuple nos esprits à des gens que l'ont ne connaît pas, à quoi bon ?

Et l'amour... Toi l'être adoré, cette personne que l'ont pose au sommet dès notre plus jeune âge, Toi qui n'est pas censé y être délogé, Toi qui doit – qui devait- garder cette place que je t'avais attribué, oui, Toi mon chers et tendre petit Papa, la dernière leçon que tu m'a donné, je la retient. Car à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je me sens incapable d'aimer. Tu as détruit les dernières parcelles d'amour que mon cœur pouvait contenir. Toi, petit Papa, que je voyais décliner et que je continuais d'aimer, tu t'es balancé toi même au bout d'une corde. Tu t'es sauté toi-même hors de ma vie en m'expulsant de la tienne...

* * *

Je m'appelle Gaara No Sabaku et j'ai eu 21ans le 10 septembre. Voici un an que je ne suis plus à l'école. Que je cherche à travailler. Mais, sans bac, sans permis, sans voitures, quels sont les choix qui s'offrent à moi ?

J'habite la France. Je viens d'un village paumé, dans une région qui produit le meilleur des vins sur Terre. Ce n'est pas la goutte de Dieu mais, cela reste le meilleur pétillant du monde : le Champagne.

Je reviens de loin, après plus de dix ans passé dans une ville près de la frontière Suisse, j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi, à Joinville. Seul. Sans ma mère, sans mon frère ni ma sœur. Je suis revenu auprès de Mi Abuella. Mon père ma offert le plus « merveilleux » cadeau du monde, il ma viré de chez lui, comme un malpropre. En me laissant dehors avec toute ma chambre. La raison ? Je ne la connaît pas...

Suis-je un fils indigne ? Ai-je fait quelques choses qui l'ait déçu ? N'ai-je été que ça du début à la fin, une déception ? Neh, Ôtosan, qu'attendais-tu de moi ? Que j'ai mon bac, un job, que je sois « parfait » ? Ou voulais-tu que je t'accepte dans ton entier ?

Neh, que tu sois hétéro, gay, dépressif, en pleine santé, colérique, buveur, absent, jamais présent, que tu nous frappes au nom de l'éducation, que tu nous parles de ta vie sexuelle, que l'ont te regarde te dandiner dans tout les sens au sons d'une musique, peux importe ! Parce que, quoi que tu sois, qui que tu es, je t'aimais plus que tout.

Les enfants sont censé être des êtres désirés, des êtres aimés de leurs parents. Être chéri, adoré, aimé, cajolé..

Je n'ai pas de mot, plus de mots à poser sur ce que je ressens à ce moment... Je me sens.. vide ! Tu ne me manque pas. Ni toi, ni les autres. Depuis cinq ans, depuis que je ne suis plus avec Naruto ma vie est un gouffre. Je me suis perdu dans les méandres d'un labyrinthe sans fin.

Je ne ressens plus rien. Je suis une forteresse de glace. Mon cœur est glacé. Je suis sans sentiments. Comment peut-on aimait les autres quand nous sommes incapables de s'aimait soit même ? Quand nous ne sommes capables de voir que nos propres défauts et non le reste ?

J'ai enchaîné les conquêtes, les aventures d'un soir, les plan cul, les amours...

Après Lui, l'amour que je ressentais n'était jamais le même. C'est comme une fleur qui évolue différemment des autres. J'étais tout le temps en train de le comparer aux autres... Mais, aujourd'hui je suis persuadé qu'à jamais je n'aimerais que Naruto.

J'ai connu Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Hinata, Neji... Peux importe. Quand tout prenait fin, c'était toujours Naruto, encore et encore et encore...

Neh, après Lui, j'ai eu des envies de suicide. La scarification, la mine de compas, la lame de rasoir, la cisaille... Je n'ai jamais été fort pour arrivé à le faire jusqu'au bout. Avoir mal était bien assez, ce sentir vivre, c'était l'absolution, l'apothéose, le septième ciel..

J'en suis venu, à l'âge de 16ans à me mettre debout sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et de contempler le vide et le ciel et de réfléchir à la mort. A qui est-ce que je manquerais ? Qui est-ce qui m'oubliera le premier ? Qui est-ce qui me pleurera ? Personne ! Oui, personne était ma première pensée. Plus j'avançais au bord du gouffre, plus je me vidais. Quand je fus prêt à sauter, des visages me sont apparu... Pourquoi vivre ? Quels est sont sens ? _Arrête de vivre pour toi même et vis pour les autres. _

J'ai fait des erreurs. Beaucoup d'erreur. J'ai gagné, perdu.

Qu'y-a t-il de si important maintenant dans une vie ? Dans ma vie ? Je dois avancer, toujours. Et encore. Il y'a des tas de questions qui tournent dans ma tête. La nuit, papa, c'est ton visage qui me hante. Et je revoie ta colère, tes cris contre moi. Et moi qui te supplie, qui te demande en larme : Pourquoi ?

* * *

Je suis allé chez le tatoueur aujourd'hui, je voulais graver ma résolution sur mon corps. Le kanji de l'amour en rouge apparaît désormais sur mon front. C'est mon signe. Le signe que je t'envoie pour te dire "papa, désormais je n'aime que moi, éternellement et à jamais".

* * *

**_Tadaaam! J'avoue, c'est un Gaara bien sombre que je vous présente. Malgrès le UA, il reste assez proche de son personnage d'origine. _**

**_Je vous retrouve sur Ribenji la prochaine fois! (Je pense, Niaaaah) Et surtout, une petite review pour cet OS? Ou pas x) . _**

**_A bientôt ! _**

J


End file.
